


Cuidado con lo que dices.

by dissonancce



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Comedy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissonancce/pseuds/dissonancce
Summary: Basado en un cómic de @MaroDelilamA Danny lo engañó su pareja... De nuevo. Y en medio de la tusa, decide tener sexo con la primera persona que vea... Sin importar quién sea.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Antes.

**Author's Note:**

> Danny Phantom y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Yo únicamente uso los personajes de dicha para fines ociosos no-lucrativos.  
> También subido a @AnyoDanyu en Wattpad.

Siempre creyó que lo tomaban de idiota las personas, seguramente por lo ingenuo y fácil que resultaba hacerle creer lo contrario. Así era siempre, un continuo desenfreno en el que no tenía control absoluto de las situaciones. Cuando menos creía, terminaba en algún maldito problema con las personas, en específico, sus parejas. ¿Qué decir? Tendía a ser muy suave con todos, y no por falta de pelotas, simplemente trataba de evitar los problemas.

Pero los problemas lo seguían, de forma inevitable.

"¿Qué hizo qué?" Su ceño se frunció, uniendo sus delgadas y negras cejas, mientras se formaban dos líneas de la ira que cargaba encima. Apretó con su mano el celular, aun manteniéndolo en su oreja, y creyendo escuchar el crack de la pantalla. Su otra mano arrugaba su blusa.

"Eso. La vi con un tipo"

"Tal vez era su primo" Trataba, siempre, de pensar lo mejor de las personas.

"Dudo que sea de las que besan a sus primos de esa forma" Bien, Tucker nunca fue un mentiroso, pero su tono jocoso lo molestaba. ¡Lo habían engañado! Le vieron la cara de estúpido... Otra vez. ¿Por qué su suerte era tan mala? ¿Cuántas parejas ya llevaba en ese año y todas por infidelidades? Estaba realmente frustrado, su suerte era mala, malísima.

"O sea que me engañó" Mordió el interior de su labio. Se sentía furioso, pero más que por un sentimiento fuerte hacia su, ahora, ex novia; era porque, ¡de nuevo! Le vieron la cara y le pusieron el cuerno. ¿Qué carajos tenía para tener que atraer a infieles?

"Eso te decía, hermano" Lo escuchó suspirar, tal vez porque, al igual que Sam, y todos en el maldito planeta, sabían que Danny tenía esa suerte. No es que fuese algo negativo, tampoco deseaba estar más tiempo con una chica que se miraba más al espejo que Narciso. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

¿Qué iba a hacer? No sabía. Siempre lloraba mientras veía series y comía algún tipo de chatarra que parecía acumularse en sus muslos, porque seguía igual de delgado. Pero hacerlo significaba volver a ese círculo vicioso en el que salía con alguien, lo engañaba, e iba a ver series hasta que alguien más le pidiera salir, y como siempre fue así de fácil en la vida, aprovechando que a sus veinte por fin levantaba algo, además de polvo; salía con quien se pasaba por su camino.

"¿Pues sabes qué haré al respecto? Me voy a tirar al primero que se me cruce" La tusa lo estaba dominando. Tomó de su escritorio su chaqueta, y, sin dejar el teléfono, comenzó a ponérsela.

"¿Hombre o mujer?" Tucker sabía que Danny no discriminaba en cuanto a género.

"¿Eso importa? Hombre o mujer. Me acostaré con el primero que encuentre"

Por otro lado, y sin saberlo, Daniel se estaba condenando a sí mismo al decir esas palabras frente a una cámara de seguridad que nadie había notado, disfrazada en la esquina de la pared. El dueño de aquel artefacto, Vlad Masters, acababa de escuchar a la perfección la conversación de Danny, y su mente simplemente manipuló aquello a su antojo, viendo, por fin, la oportunidad de acostarse con ese dulce niño. 


	2. Durante.

Vlad sonreía casi cínico, mientras manejaba su pomposo auto por las calles de Amity Park, esperando ir cada vez más rápido. Debido ir volando, pero sería sospechoso, su secretaria ya consideraba sospechoso que, de la nada, deseara salir de su incrustación.

"Es un maravilloso día para pasear" Dijo con una sonrisa a ella, y la mujer solo sintió miedo al verlo de esa forma, alegre, para nada el malhumorado jefe que ni siquiera deseaba ir a reuniones, simplemente saltándose todo. Ella no preguntó más, dejándole vía libre.

Ya en su auto, decidió conducir a toda velocidad hasta la casa del chico, con la suerte de que este camino fuese vacío. Sonreía cada vez más, lamiendo sus labios simplemente de imaginarlo bajo su cuerpo. ¿Lo cumpliría? Lo haría cumplirlo, sí o sí. No se había ido de su oficina simplemente para verlo. Al menos no esa vez.

Al llegar, lo vio discutir por el teléfono, mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa. Corrió, con disimulo, hasta toparse frente a él. Danny lo miró unos segundos, confuso, hasta que cayó en cuenta, recordando lo que, no hace ni quince minutos, había dicho. Así que su casa si tenía oídos como sospechó.

"¿Sabes qué? Hace un horrible día, creo que va a llover" Volvió a abrir la puerta de su casa, tan rápido como podía, temblando. Vlad estaba ahí, y estaba seguro del por qué. Imaginarlo hacía que sus piernas temblaran y su corazón latiera. Desde hacía mucho tiempo había dado por concluidos sus sentimientos por el mayor, se negaba a volver a desarrollar ese tipo de filia.

Cerró la puerta, antes de que Masters lo siguiera adentro, y se recostó en una de las paredes, tratando de recuperar su acelerada respiración.

"¿Qué dices? Está haciendo un fantástico día" No podía decirle a Tucker que se había encontrado a Vlad, él solo se reiría y diría: El diablo castiga a quién lo reta. Y vaya que Vlad era el diablo en persona.

"¡Dije que va a llover!" frustrado, colgó el teléfono, girando para volver a su habitación y hacer lo de siempre cuando lo engañaban, solo que, esta vez, incluiría una paja en su itinerario. Pero chocó con el cuerpo de Vlad, que había aparecido frente a él con una sonrisa pedante.

"Qué casualidad, Daniel"

"¿Cómo...?"

"¿Se te olvida que tenemos poderes?" Mordió el interior de su labio.

"Claro que no" Sí, lo había olvidado, que ellos no eran humanos normales, y que, además, solo se tenían el uno al otro. Tal vez era esa la razón por la que había desarrollado sentimientos por ese viejo. Su traicionero corazón amaba la idea de no estar solo en el mundo.

Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, Danny trataba de que sus ojos se alejaran de la postura estoica del mayor, pero era imposible no sentir esa repentina admiración de un joven hacía su mayor. ¡Ojalá fuera solo eso! La realidad era que, en su mente, se imaginaba mil cosas con ese hombre, y su corazón, simplemente, había reaccionado de forma natural ante el estímulo.

Vlad, por otro lado, no disimulaba su lasciva mirada al chico, recorriendo desde su desordenado cabello negro, pasando por las perlas azules de sus ojos, y terminando en las largas y delgadas extremidades del muchacho. Un completo _twik_ , a su parecer. Era lindo y perfecto, en todo sentido, para él. Porque lo entendía, porque ambos eran iguales; porque Daniel era el chico al que sus ojos, inevitablemente, seguían de un lado a otro.

"¿Y bien?"

"Y bien, ¿qué?" Se negaba a admitir que sabía a qué se refería. Se haría el loco.

"Sabes a qué vine" Mordió su labio inferior, pasando su lengua por estos. El gesto fue sensual a los ojos de Vlad, quien dio un paso adelante. Si era necesario cogerlo en el pasillo de la casa de los padres del chico, lo haría.

"Aquí no..." Ladeó su cabeza, buscando por el pasillo a sus padres o hermana. No es como si fuese la primera vez que tendrían sexo, pero si la primera desde que Danny se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, desde que se había alejado de este, desde que... Decidió dejarlo en paz, de toda forma. Vlad lo extrañaba, más de lo que le gustaría admitir; Daniel se ganó todo de él, y cuando lo dejó, su obsesión y preocupación lo llevó a vigilarlo hasta cuando cogía con esos asquerosos humanos que tuvo que eliminar uno por uno.

"Bien. Vamos a otro lado" ¿Por qué no se podía, simplemente, negar? Porque su cuerpo y corazón era traicionero, mientras lo seguía fuera de la casa, al auto de esto. ¿A dónde irían? Un motel, ¿quizás? También lo extrañaba, el sexo con otras personas no era ni la mitad de bueno, y, de alguna forma, siempre se sintió aliviado de ser engañado.

El camino en el auto fue silencioso, trataba de evitar la mirada de Vlad, y más los sonidos de su celular, seguro mensajes de Tucker exigiéndole una razón buena del por qué dejó de lado el irse a una discoteca a bailar, para estar en el auto de un hombre mayor.

Por un momento se perdió entre las calles, hasta que estas fueron remplazadas por un montón de bosques espesos que se abrían frente a ellos. ¿Lo llevaría a matar? Oh, eso sonaba algo digno de una película cutre de terror. Pero, antes de que lograra pensar que iba a morir –o terminar de hacerlo-, se vieron frente a unos enormes portones casi góticos que dejaban ver una mansión a lo lejos.

"¿Vinimos a tu casa?" Un nuevo cambio. Vlad ingresó.

"¿No te gusta?" Más que eso, no quería sentirse ilusionado de alguna forma por estar en un lugar tan íntimo para el mayor. No respondió, volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

El lugar era grande, bastante bosque alrededor, una penumbra tras él, y una mansión en medio, frente a esta, una fuente con un tipo de querubín. Giraron por este, hasta llegar a la entrada principal. Ambos bajaron, Danny no dejaba de ver todo con sorpresa. Era nuevo para él, y ese lugar era más grande que cualquier otro que haya visitado.

"¿Qué hacemos acá?" Antes de que Vlad le respondiera, sintió los brazos de este atrapándolo por la espalda, poniendo las manos en su vientre, y la cabeza en su hombro. Su aroma, a perfume y ceniza, le llegaba fuerte y claro, y un inevitable nerviosismo se apoderó de él.

"¿Qué crees que hacemos acá?" Su nariz pasó por la curvatura del cuello del menor, y olfateó allí, hasta que sus labios se pegaron, y rozó sus colmillos con la piel lechosa del chico. Lo escuchó dar un respingo.

"C-creo que me malinterpretaste" Ya era imposible negar que Vlad sabía de su llamada, porque era más que obvio que estaba consciente de ello.

"Oh, creo que entendí perfectamente que quieres sacar tu despecho" Las manos de este no se quedaron quietas, y mientras caminaban aun pegados, Vlad comenzó a meter sus manos por la blusa del chico, acariciando el vientre de este, algo abultado, y subiendo hasta pellizcarle un pezón.

"Sí, bueno. Uno dice tonterías con el enojo" Trataba de no mostrarse nervioso. Vlad hizo intangible a ambos, y lo aferró a su pecho, volando hasta la siguiente planta, y empujando a ambos en un cuarto.

"¿Sabes cuánto tiempo esperé para ver tu cara nuevamente?" Se acercó al chico, amenazante. Danny comenzó a retroceder, hasta que cayó encima de la cama, sin darse cuenta que había caminado el espacio bajo la mirada feroz del mayor. "Desapareces como si nada, sin darme explicación"

"¿Me hubieses dejado en paz si te hubiera dicho?" Vlad lamió sus labios, subiendo encima de su cuerpo.

"Claro que no" Su mano tomó la barbilla de Daniel, y con fuerza lo sostuvo, mirándolo directamente, hasta que se rindió ante el obsceno deseo de comerle los labios, y lo hizo. Con furia, con intensidad, deseando, de alguna forma, terminar con ese maldito sentimiento con el que Daniel lo dejó. Mordió los labios contrarios, y este, al sacar un gemido del pecho, le dio vía libre a Vlad para que dominara su boca.

Le lengua de Vlad se sentía tan bien como en un inicio, sus labios eran suaves y rudos, pero su barba tosca, picando en sus belfos completamente libres de vello alguno. Deseaba que aquello no lo hiciera sentir tanto, pero así era. Su corazón pegaba en su pecho, sus manos soltaban sudor, sus ojos eran vetados de la visión; pero su mente estaba consciente, más que nunca. Vlad lo dominaba, lo doblegaba ante su cuerpo, y lo hacía bajar hasta el infierno.

Se separaron, jadeando por la falta de aire, y Vlad sonrió al verlo rojo, con los labios levemente hinchados, húmedos; los ojos dilatados, y algunas lágrimas saliendo por ellos. ¿Estaba mal excitarse tanto al verlo sumiso? Seguramente, pero no le importaba.

"Compré algunas cosas interesantes, esperaba usarlas contigo algún día" No se dio cuenta, tal vez por aquel éxtasis que volaba en su mente, pero sus manos de repente fueron esposadas a la cabecera de la cama, donde, convenientemente, estaban unas esposas de color rosa y afelpadas en el interior, haciendo que no se lastimaran sus muñecas.

"¿Qué haces, Masters?" Vlad sonrió, levantándose de encima de su cuerpo y dirigiéndose al closet que había allí.

"¿Qué crees que hago? Voy a desquitarme de todo ese tiempo que me hiciste solo masturbarme" Trataba de no mostrarse asustado, pero era imposible cuando el petulante sujeto sacó del closet varios artefactos que solo había visto en sex shop cuando iba con Masters. El hombre tenía un fetiche extraño, pero jamás lo permitió ir más allá del sexo corriente.

"No, detente, no lo hagas" Trató de liberarse, volviendo sus manos intangibles. Pero, entonces, recibió un electro shock en las muñecas que lo hizo gemir.

"¿Pensaste que no iba a hacer todo esto anti-tú?" odiaba su tono fastidiosamente jocoso. Se acercó a la cama, dejando en esta, al lado, varios artefactos de un tono rosa pastel. ¿Por qué rosa? No le importaba, debía irse antes de que ese loco lo usara como muñeca inflable.

Vlad le quitó los zapatos, seguidos de las medias. Masajeó sus pies, para después bajarle el pantalón junto al bóxer, y terminar de quitarlo de su cuerpo, arrojándolo lejos. Debió quitarle la camisa antes de amarrarlo, pero eso implicaría resistencia. Así que rasgó aquella prenda, volviéndola pedazos, y tirando los pedazos de trapo.

"Me la pagas" Habló, furioso. Aw, se veía tan tierno furioso.

"Claro, claro" Abrió las piernas de Daniel, observando aquel pene singularmente semi erecto, adorable. Era de un tamaño un poco menor al promedio, pero sabía, porque había tenido que verlo teniendo sexo con mujeres, de que eso no le resultaba un problema.

Su dedo masajeó la punta del miembro del chico, y este tiró la cabeza hacía atrás, soltando un jadeo liberador. Vlad enrolló el grosor del chico entre sus dedos, y con un poco de fuerza, comenzó a masturbarlo, haciendo que poco a poco el pene de Danny creciera entre sus dedos. Su pulgar masajeó la punta, picando con la uña la uretra, y sacándole un gemido de placer. Siempre supo que Daniel sería un perfecto sumiso, pero el chico les tenía miedo a esas prácticas.

Las caderas de Danny se movieron por si solas, buscando mayor fricción con su mano. No se la negó, y aumentó las embestidas poco a poco, hasta tener un perfecto pene erecto, de longitud y tamaño ideal para un chico joven, con humedad alrededor de este, y una punta roja y dilatada.

"Bueno, ¿cómo quieres empezar?" Danny levantó la mirada, totalmente ida, y con algo de baba bajando por su comisura. Admitía que le encantaba eso, porque Vlad era fantástico con los dedos.

"¿Eh? ¿Empezar?"

"Como sea" Vlad comenzó a quitarse el saco que tenía, dejándolo caer. Arremangó su blusa por los hombros, dejando ver su musculatura en ellos, al igual que el vello platinado que rodeaba los brazos del mayor. Danny babeó aún más con esa imagen. Vlad se acercó a uno de los artefactos que dejó, tomando un palito, de color rosa-dorado, delgado pero un poco largo, y con algunas montañas en toda la largura de este.

"¿No es muy pequeño para mí?" No quería sonar prepotente, pero Vlad lo tenía muchísimo más grande y ancho, y eso no le haría ni sentir cosquillas. El mayor sonrió, con esas que hace pensar a uno que algo malo va a suceder. Entonces cayó en cuenta: Vlad no le metería eso por el ano, era demasiado delgado para sentirlo, pero... "¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NI DE COÑA! ¡ALEJA ESO, MASTERS!" El mayor comenzó a reír.

"No llores, no dolerá" Comenzó a mover las piernas, pero Masters las sostuvo, con algún truco del poder que aún no conocía, dejándolo con las piernas abiertas a cada lado del mayor, mientras este seguía jugando con su pene.

"No, en serio. No"

"Me gusta cuando te haces el difícil" Lamió sus labios, y dirigió la punta del dilatador a la uretra de Daniel. Antes de que este siguiera quejándose, incrustó lentamente la punta de este por la fina incisión del chico. Lo escuchó casi gritar, para después llorar. No se detuvo, su otra mano acarició los muslos del chico. Lo miró, viendo los ojos llorosos de este, y le fue inevitable no meterla un poco más fuerte, haciendo que las lágrimas brotaran como cascadas.

"Vlad..." Gimió, suplicante. No iba a negar que se sentía... wow. Pero estaba seguro de que aquello traería consecuencias, y si ya era horrible no poder eyacular, no se imaginaba, además, no poder orinar. El palito entró por completo, Danny gemía con llorosos.

"Ya está" Lo miró unos segundos, sorbiendo los mocos que amenazaban con salir. "Te vez adorable" Besó la mejilla del chico, antes de volver a tomar otro artefacto. ¿No era suficiente? Sentía que se iba a morir en cualquier momento. Vlad tomo esta vez lo que parecía un pequeño huevo rosado, unido a un cable, y un pequeño control del mismo tono pastel.

"Basta..." Volvió a gemir. Vlad estaba loco.

"Oh, cuando terminemos, vas a pedir más" Admitía que creía posible esa opción.

Escuchó un zumbido cuando Vlad oprimió un botón del pequeño control, y trató de levantar su cabeza hasta observar, cayendo nuevamente en el placer tortuoso cuando sintió aquel tibio material tocar la punta de su lastimado pene.

"DIOS" Gritó, arqueando la espalda. Sus ojos podían ver las mismísimas estrellas, y sabía que esa sería la muerte más afortunada que tendría. Exquisitamente excitante. Gimió como puta, algo que no hacía en un buen tiempo; pero no se limitó a hacerlo.

Vlad, por su parte, estaba completamente empalmado con la imagen de un Daniel completamente ido entre su placer. Acarició el pequeño vibrador por toda la longitud del chico, y bajó hasta ingresarlo por el ano del mismo. Lo dejó ahí, controlando la velocidad, mientras se bajaba el pantalón y dejaba salir su pene, masturbándose con la imagen de Daniel. Se veía perdido en el placer, ido por completo en el éxtasis, y peleando contra sus ganas de ser el niño petulante que siempre era. Y que lo había enamorado. Lo vio temblar, retorcerse, mientras sus dedos se contraían y su respiración aumentaba. Vlad no se quedó atrás, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo por todo su pene.

"¿Te gusta?" Gimió ronco, acercándose al pecho del chico. Besó los pezones de este, mordiéndolos un poco, hasta dejarlos hinchados. Tenía que decir que le molestaba que el vibrador se llevara el protagonismo de aquellas expresiones, pero vaya que eso pasaba a segundo plano al verlo de esa forma.

"Q-q-qui-quiero... e-e-eya... ¡AH!" estaba tan sumergido en las sensaciones, que, simplemente, no podía coordinar. Vlad sonrió, besándolo, encontrando los labios de Daniel más abiertos a un beso sucio, de esos que lo enloquecían. Metió su lengua una y otra vez en la cavidad del chico, queriendo llegar hasta su garganta, para luego, succionar con fuerza.

Se separó, queriendo entrar en él. Volvió a ponerse entre las piernas del chico, y, sin sacar el vibrador, y confiando en que la chica hubiese dicho lo correcto al decir que no iba a lastimarlo (era lo que menos quería), ingresó por este, abriendo aún más el ano del chico. Lo sintió contraerse a su alrededor, mientras soltaba otro de esos afeminados gritos de hembra en celo que tanto le prendían.

"Dios, Vlad..." Gimió, y su cuerpo, por sí solo, comenzó a moverse, incrustando aún más el vibrador en su ano, haciéndolo temblar por dentro. El mayor gimió gustoso, sintiendo el mismo aparato vibrar en su punta y recorrerlo por completo, al igual que la cálida sensación del cuerpo de Danny.

No demoró en comenzar a moverse, agarrando las piernas del chico y colocándolas en sus hombros, aumentando la penetración a más profundidad. Tembló al sentir su punta afectada por la vibración del aparato, y se acercó a devorar los labios del chico. Uno a uno, los mordió y saboreó con sumo cuidado, sin dejar de moverse cada vez más rápido, empotrándolo en la cama.

"V-Vlad... Las esposas..." Quería tocarlo, arañarle la espalda y morderle el cuello, marcarlo, recordándole así a todas que ese hombre era suyo. O al menos le gustaba creer eso. Vlad hizo caso, y liberó las esposas con un fácil movimiento. Danny enredó sus brazos por los hombros del mayor, y sus dedos acariciaron los cabellos platinados, soltándolos de aquella cola de caballo.

Quería venirse, eran demasiadas sensaciones para un solo día, pero aquel dilatador se lo impedía. Tomó la mirada de Vlad, suplicándole con ella que lo dejara eyacular, ya había tenido suficiente tortura. El mayor, nuevamente, y muy dócil, sacó de un rápido movimiento el palito, haciendo que Daniel soltara un enorme grito, arqueando la espalda, y eyaculando en medio de sus cuerpos.

Quedó exhausto, aun sintiendo las embestidas de Vlad junto a la vibración en su interior. Sintió, además, que de su pene no solo brotó semen, sino también orina, seguida de una ardiente sensación. Literalmente hablando, le dolía orinar. Pero valió la pena.

Vlad eyaculó en su interior al cabo de unos minutos, con un gruñido cual animal. Salió de él, dejándolo con un montón de semen bajando desde su ano por su culo. Sacó el vibrador, también manchado de aquella semilla, y lo tiró a un lado.

No dijeron nada, simplemente se acostaron el uno al lado del otro, jadeando, disfrutando aquel orgasmo tan magnifico que sufrieron.

Danny descubrió, entonces, su nuevo fetiche con las tendencias sádicas de Vlad.


	3. Después.

Despertó poco a poco, debido a la luz que se colaba por lo enormes ventanales de la mansión Masters. Su cuerpo trataba de mantenerse en esa fina línea que lo dividía de un nuevo sueño profundo. Pero despertó, porque sintió bajo su peso, un cuerpo de mayor tamaño. Miró a su lado, enfocando sus adormilados ojos y encontrándose con el pecho desnudo de Vlad, mientras este respiraba paulatinamente y demasiado tranquilo impropio de él.

Se trató de levantar, pero ese enorme brazo lo enredaba por la cintura, atrayéndolo al pecho frío y con algunos vellos de Vlad. Suspiró, rendido, y se quedó observando en pacifico rostro del mayor, completamente hipnotizado por él.

Le gustaba aún Vlad, era el único que podía llevarlo de esa forma a un placer casi irreal, y volver a bajarlo a la tierra de un golpe. También era el único por el que sentía genuino amor y apego, y por eso había decidido alejarse. Un hombre de su edad, con su experiencia, no querría una relación seria con un niño que iba a la universidad y vivía con sus padres.

"Despertaste" Murmuró Vlad, sacándolo de su ensoñación. Él se movió, quedando frente al chico, sin dejar de tomarlo por la cintura. Sus labios fueron a la mejilla de Danny, y luego a los labios. Suave y tierno. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Siempre lo terminaba confundiendo demasiado. Quería no amarlo, pero gestos tan insignificantes como un beso o una suave mirada lo hacían doblegarse sin importancia alguna.

"Tú igual" Susurró, aunque no había nadie en la mansión, era como si no quisieran romper la magia. Vlad le acarició la mejilla, y Danny, inevitable, empezó a ronronear, mirándolo con esos ojitos que tanto amaba.

"No es justo que te engañen, tejón" Habló, sacándolo de su sueño, nuevamente. Danny lo miró unos segundos, sin entender bien a qué se refería. Entonces recordó que aquel sexo fue para... Olvidar a otro. Aunque, en realidad, lo que terminó haciendo fue amar aún más a Masters.

"Siempre ocurre..." También tenía miedo de que Vlad lo engañara, porque eso no lograría soportarlo viendo series y comiendo helado. El mayor continuó acariciándole la mejilla, hasta terminar en la nuca del chico, y bajar por la curva de su espalda.

"No mereces que te engañen" Pero vaya que le gustaba que lo hicieran, así no tendría a nadie más que a él.

"Los jóvenes somos así"

"¿Tú lo eres?" No respondió, porque le ofendió que creyera que era así. "¿Lo serías?"

"Si no amo a la persona..."

"Daniel" Volvió la mano a su rostro, y lo tomó de la barbilla. "¿Me engañarías?" Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, sin saber qué decir. Lo miró unos segundos, que para ambos fueron eternos, y cuando supo que Vlad no dejaría el tema, decidió responder.

"No" No podría, porque jamás amaría a alguien tanto como a él, porque su cuerpo solo se sentía satisfecho con Vlad, y su corazón solo se sentía completo con el contrario. A veces, en un inicio, le dieron miedo esos pensamientos hacía el amigo de su padre, principalmente por la edad, también por la posición... pero, sobre todo, porque alguien como él no buscaría a un chiquillo para tener una relación seria, donde ambos se den besos sin necesidad de sexo de por medio, donde se acaricien suave y sin morbo, donde compartan más allá de lo físico. Y siempre buscaba eso en otras personas, pero no lo encontraba, porque era imposible sentirse así por alguien más.

"Yo tampoco lo haría" Danny se sorprendió ante aquello, y en vez de ver burla en sus ojos, solo vio sinceridad. El chico se pegó más al cuerpo del mayor, colocando su nariz en el pecho de este y aspirando su aroma. Masculino y a colonia de marca. Sus brazos rodearon el pecho de este, y trató de que su corazón dejara de sentirse galopando en su pecho.

"Vlad, me gustas" Habló claro, pues no deseaba repetirlo, seguramente su corazón se lo impediría. No podía echarse hacia atrás ahora, y, evitando su mirada, continuó hablando. "Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo. Me gustas mucho" restregó su rostro en el cuerpo de este, tomando respiración, con su corazón al mil. "Y... y sé que soy muy joven para ti, y que tú solo buscas sexo conmigo. Por eso... decidí alejarme. N-no me busques... No quiero..." Las lágrimas salieron por si solas, y su voz se cortó. Se apretó aún más en el cuerpo del mayor, que permanecía estoico. Creyó que ya la había cagado, pero de esa forma, no tendría que volver a él. 

Entonces sintió el brazo del mayor apretarlo, y una de las manos de él tomarlo del mentón, alzando su rostro empapado de lágrimas. Lo vio borroso, sin poder diferenciar su expresión. Sintió los labios contrarios encontrarse con los propios, y suavemente moverse un poco, hasta abrirle ambos belfos y tomar uno entre los contrarios.

"Vlad..." Gimió, cayendo de nuevo ante las garras del hombre. Este no se detuvo, metiendo su lengua entre ambos belfos y saboreando el dulce sabor de aquellos suaves labios, gruesos y pequeños. Succionó el inferior, mordiendo levemente y continuando su danza encima de estos. Danny lo tomó de los hombros, y con toda la fuerza que pudo, lo alejo. "Detente, Vlad. No quiero continuar con esto"

"¿Por qué?" Lo miró como si estuviera loco, separándose aún más.

"¿Por qué? ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! Te amo, te amo demasiado y no puedo seguir con unos sentimientos unilaterales solo porque tienes calentura" Suspiró, lleno de frustración.

"¿Quién dijo que eran unilaterales?"

"No bromees conmigo"

"Tu problema es que no crees que alguien pueda amarte realmente" Vlad se sentó en la cama, y Danny hizo lo mismo, frente a este. "Eres muy lindo, Daniel, pero no tienes la seguridad de que alguien te va a amar"

"Por favor, sé claro..." Su voz pendía de un hilo, y él mismo sentía que su consciencia e inconsciencia hacían lo mismo. Tal vez estaba en un loco sueño... Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la sensación de que nadie lo va a amar. Vlad lo tomó del rostro, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran.

"Me gustas" Su seguridad derretía el corazón de Daniel, lo hacía sentir pequeñito ante tal fuerza que tenía el mayor de comportarse como todo un caballero, pero, al mismo tiempo, como un completo sucio en la cama. "Me enamoré desde que te vi por primera vez. Y cada día que te veo, me enamoro más de ti" Las lágrimas del chico se agruparon en sus ojos, y tuvo que tomar un gran bostezo de aire para no terminar llorando.

"¿P-por qué ahora?"

"Porque no quiero perderte" Era tan seguro de sí mismo... "Cuando supe que querías acostarte con alguien, simplemente por despecho, me hirió. Pero me hiere más verte sufrir cada que uno de esos idiotas te deja. Porque..." Acarició la mejilla de Danny. "Yo no sería capaz de engañarte, porque solo puedo pensar en ti" Se acercó, colocando su frente en la contraria. "Porque para mí eres más que una simple calentura"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento si llegaron a ver errores. Los salté debido a que fue hace un rato que escribí esto. Como dije al inicio, también se encuentra en wattpad. ♥ Gracias.


End file.
